A Christmas To Remember
"Whatever happens, we gonna shove the mystery about that emery crew." -Shore While Troy and the staff at Marineville collaborate to make Christmas brighter for the orphaned son of a dead WASP aquanaut, Phones ends up captured after investigating a captured enemy craft, and is forced to lay a trap for Troy. Plot Troy Tempest and Atlanta Shore are visiting Barry Byrne, a young boy, at the WASP Orphanage. While visiting, Troy tells Barry some stories of his experiences as a Aquanaut, including a rather fantastic retelling of a craft that the crew of Stingray captured earlier that week. While some of tale holds truth, such as the fact they found no crew aboard the mysterious craft, Troy embellishes other parts heavily, including a part hurting his arm after being shot out of one of Stingray's torpedo tubes to board the enemy ship. While Barry runs out to fetch a model of the Marineville Control Tower to show to the two, Atlanta playful scolds Troy for his lie about his arm injury-he only slipped off a chair putting up Christmas decorations! Barry's father, a WASP Aquanaut, has been killed in the line of duty, and they feel sorry the Barry will have to spend Christmas alone. Atlanta then suggests they convince Commander Shore to allow Barry to spend Christmas in Marineville, but both adults know he would never allow it. However, Troy dictates a letter for Barry to write, which not-so-subtly implies that Commander Shore is his hero. Troy slips the letter to the Commander, who is guilted into allowing Barry to come to Marineville for Christmas. After dropping Barry off in the care of Atlanta and Lieutenant Fisher on Christmas Eve morning, Troy joins Commander Shore in the mysterious sub that they captured earlier that week. Engineers and scientists have been all over the craft, but the mystery still remains as to what happened to the crew. Shore and Troy decide to reenact the battle to see if the crew could have ejected out before the craft was captured. Later that evening, after Commander Shore leaves to go out drinking with some of his buddies and Barry is gone to bed, Troy and Atlanta's conversation is interrupted by Phones, who Troy mistakes as a intruder dressed up as Santa and he kicks the door into his face by mistake. Next morning, the everyone goes ice skating on Christmas morning. Later that day, the staff of Marineville reenact the battle between Stingray and the enemy craft to try and determine what happened to the crew. Phones pilots the enemy craft with Troy at the helm of Stingray. Barry has been allowed to come along with Troy in Stingray as a special treat. Unbeknownst to the staff at Marineville, the alien who made up the crew has been hiding in the enemy craft behind a secret door the whole time, and he takes the chance to come out and take Phones hostage. Suddenly aware that something is wrong, Troy has Barry shoot him out of one of Stingray's torpedo tubes towards the enemy craft. Using the high speed gained from being shot from the tube, Troy is able to avoid being shot down and reach the enemy craft and subdue the alien, freeing Phones. Later that evening, after returning to Marineville, the entire crew enjoy a Christmas dinner made by Marina and Atlanta. Regular Voice Cast * Captain TroLieutenant Fishery Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett * Sub-Lieutenant John Fisher - Ray Barrett Guest Voice Cast * Barry Byrne - Sylvia Anderson * Alien - David Graham * Shore's Drinking Buddy- David Graham WASP Equipment Used * Stingray (craft) Non-WASP Equipment Used * Mystery Sub Trivia * This is the only episode in the series where Marina can be seen wearing shoes. She is also not wearing her signature green dress. Goofs Category:Episodes